


ABO heatwave!!!

by MagicalClaire



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: ABO, After the breaking the ice scene, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BLADEBREAKERS!!!, Group Sex, Kai crying kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, breast milk, dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalClaire/pseuds/MagicalClaire
Summary: After the team save Kai from the breaking ice, they then have to save him from his OMEGA HEAT!!!!11111DUB CON + MPREG





	1. Chapter 1

The heat started in the elevator in the hotel. Kai’s body started to release the strong stench of hormones, Max and Tyson had to grip their fists tight and grit their teeth to resist the urge to tear his clothes off. It took the Betas longer to pick up on the delicious scent, but by the time they had returned to their hotel room the entire team had eyes on the man shutting the door.

“Is it just me or do Kai’s hips seem… wider to you?” Kenny said to Max out loud.

Kai gripped the handle as it clicked, his body had been swimming with broody hormones since they left the taxi. Being so close to his Alpha and Beta teammates had triggered his heat to start prematurely. 

Max licked his lips as the air in the room was thick with sweet smelling ‘fuck me’ hormones. The Alpha shot a glance at Tyson who was standing as far from the group as possible, his arms crossed tight against his chest.

It was Ray who took the first move, his slim hands holding firmly onto the man’s shaky waist, Kai looked behind at him slowly. His eyelashes were soaked, his eyes thick with lust. 

“Mmmm… seems we got you back just in time Kai.” 

Kenny and Max stepped forward watching the Beta claim his prey, and salivating. Ray turned back to challenge Max, but the Alpha didn’t seem to want a fight.

“I think Kai wants to show us what team he really belongs to.” Max said in a dirty voice. 

Ray grinned back at the shaking omega in his hands. “He wants to make it up to us... to show his gratitude for being saved from the cracking ice.” 

Kenny wiped the drool from his lips, he removed off his glasses and started loosening his tie.  
“The traitor smells so good. His body is begging to birth.” 

“What do you think Tyson?” They turned to look at him. His nails were digging into his arms, the pheromones were too strong.

“The little whore will let any team impregnate him.” He spat angrily. “He doesn’t care which team he’s on.”

Rays beta hormones were rushing from the close proximity, he couldn’t take it any longer and pinned Kai’s hands against the door and started licking his neck aggressively.

The traitor let out a whine as he felt Ray’s Beta cock thrust against his ass, he rolled his eyes and scratched at the door as another wave of hormones pounded his body.

Max licked his lips and watched Kenny rush forward throwing his tie at the wall.

Ray and Kenny pulled the man’s clothes off. Kai felt the chiefs hand slip into his boxers to touch his cock greedily. Ray’s fingers cupped his breasts, giving licks and bites onto his exposed back.

Max bit his thumb while his other hand slid to stroke his own penis, he turned to look at the other Alpha.  
Tyson swore loudly after hearing Kai moan through his first ejaculation, the desperate whiny sound and the tears were too much to resist.  
He approached Max angrily. 

“Maybe the sourpuss will be nicer with his pregnancy hormones, just imagine your seed growing in there Tyson.”

Tysons cock throbbed excitedly at Max’s teasing words.

“His breasts are swollen already!” Ray grinned. “We’ll be having milk for breakfast for weeks!” He licked his lips tasting the sweet thick cum after Kenny milked out the first round.

The Dragoon blader grit his teeth again. “Drag him to the big bed.” He demanded.

The Betas dragged the Omegas sweating body to the bed removing the rest of his clothes. Kenny let out his cock and Kai licked his lips before bending down to suckle on the juicy beta cock.  
The rest of the team laughed as Kenny moaned loudly running his fingers through the thots hair. 

Ray kneeled behind him pushing his legs open so he could finger his quivering hole. “Holy Driger hes soaking all ready!” He gathered the Omegas slick between his fingers showing it off to the Alphas sat on the bed watching. 

“So fertile…” Max grinned at Tyson who was angrily removing his dick from his underwear watching Kai gag and cry on Kennys cock. 

“I’m excited Tyson! With our omega back we’ll win the championships and in a few months he’ll deliver us some fresh pups! I can’t wait to tell Mr Dickinson the good news!”  
He smiled at his teammate while pumping himself happily.

Ray licked the natural lubricant Kais Omega body was producing off his fingers. It tasted so good and couldn’t stop licking; he was glad the Blitzkrieg boys weren’t getting any of Kais juice.

He thrust his two fingers back in deep provoking a deep throaty moan from the Omega slut.

Ray quickly removed layers of clothing, letting them slide off the bed before lining his cock up.  
Max dipped a finger to taste the thick fluid before Ray pushed his erection into him.  
Kai’s wet lips left Kenny’s dick to let out a high pitched whine as he felt the Beta dick thrust in and out of him fast, The Chinese blader licked his lips and Max watched the action closely, he placed a hand on his teammates ass encouraging him.

Tyson walked around the bed watching Kenny’s desperate hands grope Kai’s swollen breasts that were starting to leak droplets of baby milk. 

He knew he couldn’t hate him for leaving the team for long, but he still remembered the face he made as he threw Dranzer on the ground like she was nothing. 

“I think he’s said sorry enough times Tyson” Max chuckled as if reading his mind. 

Kenny gripped his head up with a fistful of hair. Kai’s shiny wet lips were wide open, his eyes shut enjoying the pounding as tears ran down his cheeks.  
“He’ll let us do anything to make up for deserting us! Won’t you Kai?”

Kai let out another desperate whine, the hormone rush was intensifying, soon the Betas wouldn’t be enough.

Max collected and wiped the honey thick lube into the chinese blader’s rim as he thrusted. “That’s enough Ray! I think our thirsty little Omega is ready to be impregnated with Alpha seed.”

Kenny enjoyed a few more minutes of the Russians plump lips on his cock before obeying the Alphas, Ray and Kenny left to hide in the bathroom.

Max grabbed handfuls of Kai’s widened hips and sank his tongue to taste more of the sweet honey mixed with the Betas precum and sweat. His hand dropped to work his big red Alpha cock enthusiastically as the thick fluid dripped down his chin. 

Kai whined and rubbed his sore breasts along the duvet looking up at the angry Alpha in front of him, he licked his lips at the massive erection on display.

The dragoon blader stepped forward, listening to the wet suckling noises coming from Max’s mouth and lifted the Omegas chin up. 

He shuddered as he smelt the hormones get stronger. His grudge wasn’t strong enough to deter his bodies desires.

He wiped the flowing tears away with his thumb. “A good Omega father doesn’t leave his pups OR his Alphas.” 

Kai nodded. “P-please” he whined with a shaky voice.  
“Promise you won’t leave the team and I’ll give you as much seed as you can take.” 

“I pr-promise!”

Max licked his lips having had his fill of Hiwatari honey and looked delighted. “I’m gonna have pups to play with!!”  
He rammed three fingers into the throbbing hole affectionately. 

Tyson dropped his trousers and flung his hat behind him. Max left the bed and they stood to appreciate the shaking mess on the bed before swapping places. Max rubbed Kai’s cheek smearing what was left of his blue face paint and cupped his tender breasts as the whore sunk onto his dick.

Tyson kneeled on the bed watching his Omegas head bob up and down, he admired his curved figure and blushed flesh, the shape of Rays rough fingers still slightly visible. He leaned down to take a bite of the ass that was exposed up high in the air that was begging for his seed.

“What a good bitch” Max smiled warmly, rubbing his head through his blue sweaty hair.

The other Alpha started to penetrate, the hole had been prepared by Ray and was more plient than usual due to the natural response to the onset of Omega heat. But his Alpha cock still struggled to push through due to its size.

Kai whined loudly from the pain throwing his head back with Maxs cum dribbling down his chin. The draciel blader kissed his cheeks and squeezed his nipples between his fingers.  
“I’m here for you baby… you can take it…..”

Tyson thrust balls deep into him and sighed. “Good booooooy” Max continued. 

Kai let Max snog him, enjoying the taste of a mixture of cum in his mouth.

“Mmm our omega tastes even better than he normally does!” 

Tyson grunted as he thrust harder and faster into him. Kais whines got louder and more desperate, bucking his hips in hunger as his insides started stiffening around the Alpha cock. His eyes widened at Max who laughed realising what had happened.

This was it. His hormones were swimming through his body, every inch of him pulsing, desperately latching on and milking Tyson for his seed.

“UuuuuuuuuuUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!” The twos screams lasted minutes, Max came hard in Kai’s face from the flood of excitement and pheromones. He wiped the droplets of cum that had splashed back at his own face and watched their bodies tremble as they went through the impregnation process. Kai’s expression was pained and sweat ran down his neck as Tyson looked blissful.

After a moment they dropped to the bed shaking.  
Kai latched onto Tysons heaving chest and Max grinned happily at them before joining them in a big sweaty bladebreaker pile. 

“Kai you should ditch us more often!” Max burst out laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

Max slid open the bathroom door to watch the Betas playing on the mat, the sound of Rays yelping filled the echoey room as he took Kennys boner. He was pretty enough to be mistaken for an Omega. He licked the taste of Kai’s honey still in his mouth watching the show.

The Driger blader’s hole was still soaked from all the Omega lubricant the Alpha had been spooning into it, Kenny’s dick was glossy with generous amounts of saliva.  
He smiled watching the effect the hormone stench was having on his teammates and took a step forward to join them. 

The kittens hormonal moans were delightful.  
Max gripped the Chief by the hair and slammed his mouth against his large Alpha cock and sighed happily thinking about pups.

The ‘fuck me’ hormones stinking out the hotel room were going to keep the team close for a few hours, and the thick heavy scent filled their bodies with adrenaline. 

Kenny gagged on his friends large cock gratefully, the Draciel bladers body was rushing to produce as much sperm for his Omega bitch, it swelled his cock larger than usual. 

However Max rebelled against his bodies mating manual, he took advantage of the raging mating hormones reserved for Omegas to play with the pretty Beta kitty. The close proximity to Tyson and Kai was really beneficial. 

He pushed Kenny off his lubricated dick, he licked two fingers and penetrated Ray's ass: it was nicely warmed up by the other Betas cock and the Omega hormones he shoved inside him earlier excited both of them as he began sliding inside. 

Max grabbed the long ponytail and maneuvered his body against the side of the bathtub for a better fucking angle. Kenny licked his lips and inserted his Beta erection into the Alphas hole and fought to keep up with the energetic thrusting.  
Max smiled at his well behaved purring and yelping kitten and enjoyed the sweet tickle of the Beta cock penetrating his prostate from behind.  
He loved his team so much. It was a shame he couldn’t impregnate these two as well. 

Ray yelped loudly, he gripped onto the bathtub, back arched and shook as he felt Max’s enlarged cock cum large quantities into him. 

“MAX!!” 

“Coming!!!” He yelled excitedly at the Alpha in the other room. 

“Now you two keep each other company and play nicely until we need you okay?”

He lifted the Chiefs chin and kissed his lips.  
Kenny nodded, his hungry eyes fixed on the kittens stretched out soaking hole that was oozing tasty Alpha seed.

He shut the door and quickly ran back to the large bed. 

Kai was pale, sweat flowing down his torso and shaking violently clutching onto his Alpha.  
“His body is trying to accept my seed, he needs our Alpha hormones to soothe the ache!”

The Draciel blader climbed onto the bed once again and sandwiched behind the Omegas stammering body.  
“That’s why you got two daddies, don’t worry Tyson he’s gonna accept his little pups I just know it!”

But Tyson looked concerned. “He can’t smell my love for him because I’m still mad”

Max licked Kais neck. “Did you let him suck on your cock to get some direct fluid?”

“Yeah but it wasn’t enough!” He held a hand on their Omegas stomach as Kai desperately licked and sniffed him, tears flowing down his cheeks.

“Don’t worry your Alphas love you Kai” 

His hands massaged his shaking body. “Tyson just needs time, he missed his Omega so much when you broke his heart. But your pups will be so loved I promise you!”

He slipped a few fingers up his tender hole and Kai let out a whine clutching onto the Dragoon bladers chest. 

Tyson kissed his mouth firmly, letting him lap at his saliva. After a few minutes the Omegas body stopped shaking, he could smell his affectionate hormones break through his stubborn emotion. 

“His body is accepting the pups!” Max cheered, kissing the man’s neck as the Omega finally came.  
Tyson spooned his seed into his own mouth to taste it before gently soothing the cock. 

Kai let out a relieved sigh and lay back to let his Alpha daddies lick away the cum on his chest and face. 

“Good boy!” Tyson beamed, placing a hand on his impregnated stomach gently. “They will be so loved, your team will be here for you every step of the way!” 

Kais blissed out face blinked and let his Alpha daddies warm him with their hot bodies as his body prepared for the next stage.

After he got his breath back he turned to look at Max with lusty eyes. His teammate licked his lips, his body had been ready the second he walked in the door but after waiting patiently it was finally his turn.

Tyson placed a hand on Max’s arm and nodded.  
Kai let his main Alpha daddy position him on top of the Draciel bladers slimy cock. 

The Omega rubbed his swollen breasts as he smelled Rays Beta hormones mix with Max’s and a hint of Chief.  
“Mmmm! Mummies got lots of milk to make to satisfy her Betas tonight!”

Tyson squeezed one of the perky nipple watching the milk drip down, he licked it up and then started sucking to help stimulate the glands. 

“How does daddies seed feel inside your belly” Max cooed as he impaled him with his cock, the friction exciting the area that needed activating to give his body motivation to grow and protect the pups. 

However he was so widened and was still producing large amounts of lubrication. So Tyson lined up his cock and pushed it in. 

Max rolled his eyes as Kai screamed happily, the feel of Tysons alpha cock sliding against his was incredible. It made him feel perverted lusting over another Alpha. He felt honoured to share such a strong fertile Omega with his best friend.

Tyson hitched Kai’s legs up and he pounded him from above and watched Max’s balls bounce near the bed below him. He licked up the saliva dripping from his own lips watching the eager hole take two swollen Alpha cocks.

The stench of the double penetration and Alpha hormones were too much for the curious Betas, their desire to obey Max was strong but they had never smelled Kai brood this intensely before. Kenny held Ray wrapping his arms around his chest as he opened the door, they peeked out watching the erotic display rock the bed.  
They both hid as they saw Tyson notice them mid thrust. 

He placed his hands around the sore reddened breasts in front of him as Kai drooled and came all over himself. The Alpha cocks stopped thrusting at the same time and alternated, Granger bit his lip enjoying the rub up and down Maxs cock inside the hot Omega cave.

Kai moaned his head back into Max’s shoulder - he licked and kissed his neck playfully. Tyson saw his nipples leak with breast milk and called for the Betas.

“Kenny! Ray!”

Max’s eyes lit up! His Betas! 

The two scrambled out of the bathroom and climbed onto the bed either side, mouths dry with excitement. 

The topping Alpha squeezed a breast and watched the milk ooze out faster. Kai let out a frustrated whine and cried from the ache. 

“Supper time!” 

Ray and Kenny obeyed their Alpha and bent their heads suckling and lapping at the yummy sweet milk. The Beta kitten hummed happily as he felt the breast milk drizzle down his throat. 

The Dragoon blader held onto their shoulders for support.

Max watched Ray suckling at the teat and excitedly thrust harder as his cock swole again. Milk dripped onto his chest as it fell from the muscly body above him. He twisted his arm under the Chinese bladers bent body to fondle his balls and finger his hole. 

Tyson slid two fingers into Kenny’s ass from the other side. The Beta moaned at the Alphas attention and slid his legs wider to give him better access.

Kai’s body unleashed the final wave of mating hormones triggered from all the warm horny bodies thrusting and fussing around him, giving his team another burst of adrenaline to keep them going for hours. He sighed appreciatively.

“Thank you… thank you so much for saving me…” He moaned happily. 

Max and Tyson kissed him generously wherever they could reach. 

After Kenny had his fill of milk he wiped his wet face and sat on Kai's face. The Beta fucked his plump wet lips for a few minutes until he came and the Omega swallowed.

Eventually Max let his full Beta receive the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *squints eyes and shakes head at you*

**Author's Note:**

> I know I wrote this but I am low key judging TF out of you for clicking and reading. 
> 
> Bless your horny ass.


End file.
